Slendrina is Killer
by Author PHP
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto adalah ketiga remaja yang masuk kedalam dunia game yang mainkannya dan bertemu dengan teman sekelas mereka yang bernasib sama dan orang-orang yang sama namun berbeda kepribadian. Mampukah mereka kembali dengan selamat ketempat asalnya?
1. Chapter 1

Slendrina is Killer

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

Setengahnya terinspirasi dari 'House of Slendrina' dan 'Slendrina: The Cellar'

.

SUMMARY: Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto adalah ketiga remaja yang masuk kedalam dunia game yang mainkannya dan bertemu dengan teman sekelas mereka yang bernasib sama dan orang-orang yang sama namun berbeda kepribadian. Mampukah mereka kembali dengan selamat ketempat asalnya?

.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, seluruh koridor kelas tampak senyap. Begitu pula kelas XII-A. Kelas mereka begitu hening. Namun terkadang, terdengar suara jeritan takut, terkejut, bantingan suatu benda, bahkan murid yang sampai terjatuh dari bangku nya. Itulah mereka, sekarang sedang nge-trend game horror keluaran terbaru dari DVloper. Game yang mampu membuat uji nyali untuk diri sendiri. Game yang mampu membuat jantung berdetak lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Game yang sebaiknya harus dimainkan oleh satu orang, namun ditemani oleh banyak orang. Itulah dia, Slendrina. Game ini mempunyai tiga versi, yaitu: Slendrina, House of Slendrina, dan Slendrina: The Cellar. Kata orang-orang, Slendrina: The Cellar lebih menantang dibandingkan dua versi sebelumnya. Banyak orang yang bilang sebenarnya game ini biasa saja, cenderung tidak seram, namun yang membuatnya seram adalah backsound nya dan suka mengejutkan. Banyak orang juga yang tak memainkan game ini karena tidak menyukai game bergenre horror ataupun karena orang tersebut cenderung penakut. Seperti yang memang terjadi dikelas XII-A ini...

"Kyaaaaaaa"

"A-ada yang mengintip dibalik pintu!"

"Yang mengintip itu Slendrina!"

"Cepat balik badan dan lari dari situ bodoh!"

"Cepat cari jalan keluarnya!"

"Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka!"

"Cari kuncinya!"

"Awas dibelakangmu!"

"Slendrina itu sedang melukaiku!"

"Ada banyak darah disana, cepat balik badan darinya!"

"Dibalik pintu itu pasti ada buku, ayo masuk!"

"Temukan lagi pieces nya!"

BRUKH

"Apa-apaan kau membanting android-ku, Dobe!" terdengar sekali geraman dari pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang marah pada pemuda pirang yang menampilkan raut wajah tak berdosa

"Maafkan aku, Teme. Habisnya, Slendrina itu terlalu mengejutkanku" jawab pemuda pirang tersebut

"Tapi kenapa kau harus membanting android-ku?" tanya pemuda emo yang diketahui bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' mengambil Xperia Z3 nya

"Itu terlalu mengejutkanku!" jawab pemuda pirang tersebut yang bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto' tersebut tak mau kalah

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Sudahlah, itu tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi!" bentak gadis bersurai pink menengahi kedua pemuda yang sedang berkelahi tersebut

"Huuh! Tapi, untung saja aku sudah balik badan duluan. Kalau tidak, bisa game over" gumam Sasuke sambil melanjutkan permainan tadi yang tertunda. Berterimakasihlah pada kekasih pink nya ini karena dirinya dengan sahabat pirangnya tidak bertengkar terlalu lama

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun! Temukan lagi satu object nya, lalu cari jalan keluarnya" ucap Sakura menyemangati Sasuke

"Hn" sedangkan Sasuke masih serius memainkan game nya

CEKLEK

Suara pintu mengalihkan seisi kelas. Seluruh murid mendesah kecewa saat guru mengenakan masker berambut perak melawan gravitasi tersebut masuk kekelas

"Yo! Ohayou!" sapa guru ber-name-tag 'Hatake Kakashi' tak berminat

"Oi! Sensei! Kenapa kau harus masuk kelas?!" tanya Naruto dengan kurang ajarnya

"Bisakah agar kau menurunkan kakimu saat guru sudah ada dikelas?" tanya Kakashi tenang

Ya, tapi setidaknya guru mereka terlambat 20 menit yang mereka isi dengan bermain game horror tersebut

**Skip time...**

"Sasuke-kun, ini kan hari Sabtu, biarkan aku menginap dirumahmu ya..." pinta Sakura dengan raut wajah memelas

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasang setbealt nya

"Orang tuaku tidak pulang hari ini. Mereka akan pulang besok atau lusa. Aku sendirian dirumah, boleh ya aku menginap dirumah mu...?" jelas Sakura lagi

"Baiklah. Rumahku juga sedang kosong. Tapi, kita akan kerumahmu dulu supaya kau bisa berganti baju dan mengambil barang-barang yang kau butuhkan" jelas Sasuke sambil terus memacu _Lamborghini Gallardo _miliknya

"Yei! Terimakasih Sasuke-kun!" girang Sakura sambil mencium pipi kanan Sasuke dan sukses membuat pipinya sedikit merona

"Hn" balas Sasuke ambigu

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana dengan games nya?" tanya Sakura saat pasangan kekasih itu sudah sampai kerumah Sasuke

"Hm...? Tinggal hanya mencari jalan keluarnya saja" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka seragam kemeja nya memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang six pack dan sukses membuat Sakura merona. Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi kekasihnya "Hm... kenapa kau masih malu begitu? Kau fikir, sudah berapa kali kita melakukan 'itu'?"

"Ti-tidak! Jangan bahas itu!" Sakura menutup wajahnya yang memerah

Ting... Tong...

"Aku keluar dulu" ujar Sasuke sambil keluar kamar. Sedangkan Sakura mendekati jendela kamar Sasuke dan melihat ada _Lamborghini Reventon _oranye yang Sakura tebak pasti punya sahabat pirangnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, mobil sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam garasi mobil Sasuke dan membuat Sakura menghela napas pelan

"SAKURA-CHAN!" suara itu sukses membuat telinga Sakura berdenging

BUAKH

"Jangan berteriak keras-keras, baka! Ini rumah orang!" bentak Sakura sebal

"A-aduh, itai! Go-gomen Sakura-chan" rintih Naruto sambil mengusap benjolan yang nangkring diatas kepalanya

"Sudahlah, aku ingin mencari jalan keluarnya lagi, lalu akan memainkan level selanjutnya" ujar Sasuke membuka games yang berjudulkan 'Slendrina' tersebut

"Kau masih memainkan game tak berperasaan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka tak percaya

"Hn"

"Ish!"

Sasuke terus menerus mencari jalan keluarnya, sesekali hantu yang dikenal sebagai Slendrina tersebut muncul dibelakangnya saat balik badan. Terus menyusuri makam-makam tersebut agar bisa mencari jalan keluar. Musik yang lumayan menyeramkan terus berbunyi ditambah lagi hentakan kaki dan suara-suara kelelawar yang terdengar membuat suasana disana semakin mencekam. Didunia nyata, Naruto berada disamping kanan Sasuke dan Sakura berada disamping kiri Sasuke sesekali mengginggit jarinya yang sedikit gemetar

"Ayo Sasuke-kun... harus berapa lama lagi supaya jalan keluarnya ketemu?" tanya Sakura

"Waaa" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Slendrina itu berhasil melukai player yang dimainkan Sasuke sehingga menghasilkan bercak-bercak darah disekitar layar android nya

"Sa-sasuke-kun... belok kiri, aku melihat ada pintu keluar makamnya" ujar Sakura memberi intruksi

"Hn" Saat Sasuke balik badan, Slendrina itu tepat dibelakang Sasuke dan sukses membuat tubuhnya menegang sedangkan Naruto menutup mukanya dan Sakura bersembunyi dipunggung Sasuke. Namun ketika sudah berhasil lolos dari Slendrina tersebut, Sasuke mengendalikan player nya menuju pintu yang terdapat cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan, dan saat itu pula, cahaya putih itu benar-benar keluar dari android yang dimainkan Sasuke. Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto melindungi matanya masing-masing dan saat itu mereka merasakan bahwa mereka habis berlari dan terjatuh dengan keras

"Aduh! Sakit sekali" keluh Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya karena tersungkur. Dan akhirnya mereka berdiri dengan sempurna

"I-ini...?" tubuh Sakura sedikit gemetar saat mengetahui dirinya ada dimana

"Me... astaga!" seru Sasuke tak percaya. Walaupun tempatnya hanya ada penerangan bulan, tapi mata kelam Sasuke mampu menangkap bahwa dirinya ada dimana. Nuansa gelap yang mencekam, berada didepan pintu makam, pohon-pohon tua yang nampak kering, suara burung hantu yang menggema, dan sebuah rumah besar yang nampak mengerikan

"Pa-pakaian kita...?" tanya Sakura tak percaya saat dirinya memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana sepanjang lutut yang ketat disertai sarung tangan hitam yang membungkus tangannya, memegang sebuah kamera, dan menggendong tas yang dipastikan berisi barang yang banyak. Sasuke melihat dirinya hanya menggunakan kaos putih dan jeans hitam disertai sebuah katana yang terikat oleh tali tambang. Dan Naruto sendiri memakai pakaian oranye nya dengan baju dan celana yang panjang dan terdapat kantung dikedua pinggangnya yang berisikan kunai dan belati

Drrt... drrt...

Getaran saku Sasuke membuat ketiga remaja tersebut teralih perhatiannya. 'Kakashi'. Itulah yang nama yang terpampang di android Sasuke

"Ha-hallo" ucap Sasuke

"_Yo! Sasuke! Berhasilkan kau menemukan benda-bendanya?" _tanya Kakashi dari seberang

"Benda apa?" tanya Sasuke

"_Tentu saja benda yang terdapat pada tas yang dibawa Sakura" _jelas Kakashi sambil menghela napas gusar

Sasuke mengecek tas yang dibawa Sakura dan maniknya membulat saat barang-barang itu sama dengan game yang sebelumnya dimainkan

"A-ada" jawab Sasuke gemetar

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, katanya Iruka sudah berada tak jauh dari makam itu" _jelas Kakashi langsung menutup teleponnya

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Kakashi-sensei" jelas Sasuke

"Hah? Apa ini ada hubungannya juga dengan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Entahlah. Dia juga menyebutkan nama Iruka-sensei yang sedang menunggu kita tak jauh dari makam" jawab Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya putih menyilaukan mereka

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! Masuklah!" seru Iruka dari dalam mobil

"Iruka-sensei!" mereka tetap tak percaya bahwa itu adalah guru mereka

"Hm...? ah sudahlah! Cepat masuk!" suruh Iruka namun membuat ketiga remaja tersebut menurut

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Iruka berhenti didepan gedung yang bertuliskan 'Mystery Seekers'. Iruka turun, ketiga remaja itu ikut turun

"Ka-kakashi-sensei?!" seru mereka tak percaya membuat pria bermasker tersebut menaikan alis sebelah kanannya

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku sensei?" tanya Kakashi heran "Ah... sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Dimana barang-barang itu?" lanjutnya

"I-ini" ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan tas nya

"Bagus" jawab Kakashi

"Oh iya, dimana Gaara? Dari pagi dia belum muncul" tanya Kakashi "Oh iya, anak itu pasti selalu ingin sendiri jika ingin menjalankan tugas. Sudahlah, pergi kekamar kalian!" lanjutnya

.

.

"Apakah Gaara juga ada hubungannya?" tanya Sasuke saat sudah berada dikamar pribadi mereka setelah bertanya-tanya dan membuat tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang ditanyainya

"Tadi siang, Gaara dikabarkan menghilang. Tempat terakhirnya adalah taman belakang dan meninggalkan android nya yang tergeletak dibangku taman. Begitu adroid nya dibuka. Terdapat aplikasi Slendrina yang belum dikeluarkan" jelas Sakura

"Mungkinkah, Gaara juga bernasib sama seperti kita?" tanya Naruto

"Kita harus benar-benar memecahkan misteri ini. Anak-anak dikelas kita setelah memainkan game Slendrina (free), tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, setelah kita bersama-sama menyelesaikan game itu, kita justru terbawa dalam dunia yang lain" ucap Sasuke

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Kakashi mencari kalian" ujar seseorang dari luar lalu pergi

Ketiga remaja tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju keruangan Kakashi

.

.

"Ada apa, anda memanggil kami?" tanya Sakura

"Kalian akan kutugaskan untuk kembali ke wilayah Slendrina itu untuk menemukan sebuah potongan kertas yang tersebar dalam rumah itu sekaligus mencari keberadaan Gaara disana" ujar Kakashi

Seketika, manik ketiga remaja tersebut membulat

..

TBC

..

**A/N: Hanya karena kesamaan kata, alur, dan jalan cerita dari fic ini dengan fic lain yang sudah mendahuluinya, jangan pernah berfikir bahwa saya meng-copas fic orang lain. Karena itu merupakan ketidak sengajaan**

..

**Ha-hallo... Dera disini...**

**Dera bikin cerita baru lagi untuk malam Jum'at. Maafkan Dera padahal Dera masih punya hutang 2 fic lagi, tapi Dera bakalan usahain supaya namatin 2 fic itu kok. Ini cerita misteri+horror Dera yang pertama. Dari atas, udh tau sebelumnya kan? Kalau fic ini setengahnya terinspirasi dari 'House of Slendrina' dan 'Slendrina: The Cellar'. Untuk yang diatas, itu kan game nya tentang Slendrina (free) Dera gk begitu tau gmn game nya, jadi ya ngasal buat aja #plak# Mungkin seperapat atau setengah atau tiga perempat atau semuanya atau #plak# dari reader udh tau game horror yang kl gk salah udh diproduksi tahun 2014. Cerita ini gk semuanya mirip sama game aslinya. Kalau jalan cerita dari fic ini saat mencari objek itu berbeda dari game aslinya, itu berarti buatan Dera sendiri. Banyak yang berbeda kok... Kl mau tau game nya, download aja di playstore ^_^  
**

**Dera mnta kritik, saran, dan semangat dari review kalian. Untuk flame? Terserah!**

**Yosh! Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

Setengahnya terinspirasi dari 'House of Slendrina' dan 'Slendrina: The Cellar'

.

"_Ada apa, anda memanggil kami?" tanya Sakura_

"_Kalian akan kutugaskan untuk kembali ke wilayah Slendrina itu untuk menemukan sebuah potongan kertas yang tersebar dalam rumah itu sekaligus mencari keberadaan Gaara disana" ujar Kakashi_

_Seketika, manik ketiga remaja tersebut membulat_

.

"Bi-bisa, perjelas lagi?" pinta Sakura

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, kalian harus menemukan keberadaan Gaara disana. Setelah itu, cari potongan kertas sebanyak 8 potongan didalam rumah itu" jelas Kakashi sambil menulis sesuatu diatas kertas "Ini adalah tugas antara hidup dan mati. Tugas ini lebih berat daripada tugas-tugas sebelumnya" lanjutnya

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan jika bertemu hantu tersebut?" tanya Naruto

"Hn? Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku? Kemarinkan, kalian melakukan misi yang sama diwilayah Slendrina itu untuk mencari benda-benda yang sudah dikeramatkan disana. Lakukan saja seperti yang kemarin jika kalian bertemu dengan hantunya. Jam 10 malam, kalian harus sudah berangkat diantar Iruka" jawab Kakashi lalu melenggang pergi

"Sepertinya, kita memang sudah terjebak dalam dunia game" sahut Sasuke

"Itu artinya, kita harus mengakhiri permainan ini" jawab Sakura

"Aku ingin segera bebas dari dunia laknat ini" gumam Naruto

.

.

Sakura melihat-lihat foto yang terpasang pada ruangan pribadinya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Salah satunya, terdapat foto Sakura dengan latar seperti sebuah lab dengan disampingnya terdapat seperti aquarium besar dengan makhluk mengerikan didalamnya, tubuh makhluk itu hanya sebatas pinggul dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuannya, rambut hitamnya yang tergerai panjang, darah terus menetes dari pinggul nya tersebut dan makhluk tersebut terus memberontak didalam aquarium kaca tersebut

"T-teke-teke?" gumam Sakura tak percaya saat mengetahui ciri-ciri dari hantu tersebut. Setahunya, kecepatan lari dari teke-teke sangatlah cepat, pastinya sangat sulit untuk menangkapnya. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah seorang perempuan, sasaran teke-teke itu kan perempuan? Tak ingin memusingkan lagi hal itu, Sakura beranjak kefoto yang lain. Dapat dilihat Sasuke sedang membersihkan katana nya dari darah, dan juga terdapat sesosok makhluk dengan kepalanya sudah terputus namun lehernya sangatlah panjang

"Apa itu... Rokuroukubi?" tanya Sakura sendirian. Emerald Sakura berpindah pada foto lain, difoto itu, terdapat foto Naruto sedang menyengir kuda kearah kamera dengan tangan kanannya memegang kunai dan tangan kirinya memegang...

"Po-potongan kepala?!" seru Sakura tak percaya. Sakura segera balik badan, tapi saat balik badan, wajahnya menabrak sesuatu sehingga membuat dirinya terjatuh "A-aduh..." mengaduh kesakitan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura? Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap pucuk surai kekasihnya

"Hiks... hiks... Sa-sasuke-kun!" ujarnya sambil memeluk Sasuke erat

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil merengkuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya

"Hiks... aku ta-takut" balas Sakura gemetar

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selama ada aku. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Sakura lalu menghapus air mata Sakura yang mengalir dipipi porselennya

"Li-lihat... foto di-diatasku" jawab Sakura gemetar

'_Mungkinkah... ada orang lain yang mirip dengan kita didunia ini?'_

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Mungkin, wajahnya memang sama dengan kita. Tapi, mereka bukan kita kan? Jangan menangis lagi ya... Ayo makan malam, sekarang sudah waktunya" ajak Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui

.

.

Waktu tak terasa sudah menunjukan jam setengah sepuluh malam, itu tandanya, mereka akan bersiap-siap menuju rumah yang menjadi incarannya. Tubuh Sakura masih bergetar mengingat kejadian tadi. Sasuke sangat menyadari hal itu, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan selalu berada disisimu. Jadilah gadis kuat dan pemberani, jangan menjadi gadis cengeng dan penakut" ujar Sasuke setengah menyindir

"Huuh..." dengus Sakura sebal

"Iya Sakura-chan... Kalau kau terus menjadi cengeng dan penakut, itu akan membawamu sampai tua nanti. Jika bertemu dengan hantunya, tetaplah bersama kami" ujar Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun, Naruto" balas Sakura

"Anak-anak? Sudah siap untuk berangkat?" tanya Iruka sambil memanaskan mesin mobilnya

"Ayo!" seru Sakura yang sepertinya mulai berani untuk menghadapi apa yang akan dihadapinya. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap punggung Sakura yang sebenarnya tertutupi oleh tas yang digendongnya

Sakura mengenakan baju serba hitam dengan tas gendong hitam yang digendong dipunggungnya, tangan kirinya membawa sebuah senter yang lumayann besar, dan sarung tangan hitam yang membaluti telapak tangannya. Sasuke mengenakan baju serba biru dongker dengan tangan kirinya yang membawa sebuah senter yang lebih kecil dari yang dibawa Sakura namun penerangannya lebih terang dan pinggangnya terdapat sebuah katana yang dililiti oleh tali tambang. Dan Naruto mengenakan baju serba oranye nya dengan tangan kirinya yang membawa senter sama seperti Sasuke dan dikedua pinggangnya terdapat kantung senjata

Saat mobilnya sudah jalan menuju lokasi Slendrina tersebut, Sakura bertanya "Iruka-san, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Slendrina?"

"'_Diberitahu atau tidak ya...?' _Yang aku tahu, dulu Slendrina itu memiliki sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah dan ibunya. Dia memiliki nama asli Rina Maikichi. Nama ayahnya Ryuuki Maikichi dan ibunya Kuro Nitora. Kekayaannya sangat melimpah pada waktu itu, memiliki perkebunan seledri paling besar se-Tokyo. Keluarga mereka sangat bahagia. Namun, ketika umurnya menginjak 17 tahun, ayah dan ibunya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan oleh sekelompok orang yang terus menagih hutang pada keluarganya. Orang tuanya dibunuh diruang tamu. Penampilannya sangat kacau setelah itu, dia ditawari untuk tinggal sementara dirumah tetangganya, namun dia menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu dan justru berguling-gulingan ditempat orang tuanya dibunuh. Dua hari setelah itu, Rina ditemukan mati bunuh diri diperkebunan seledri nya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Setelah kematian Rina, tetangga-tetangga disekitar rumahnya berpindah rumah saat mengeluh setiap malam sering mendengar suara jeritan dari rumah Rina, sering melihat penampakan arwahnya yang sedang berkeliling dirumahnya sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya, Rina membunuh siapa saja yang memasuki wilayahnya tanpa pandang bulu. Dan semenjak itu, dia dikenal sebagai hantu Slendrina. Pesan terakhirku, berhati-hatilah" jelas Iruka panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok, —eh?#plak

Setelah mendengar cerita Iruka, ketiga remaja itupun terhenyak _'Sampai begitukah?'_

"Sudah sampai" ujar Iruka saat berhenti disebuah tempat persis saat kemarin ketiga remaja tersebut berhasil menjalankan misi "Sakura, ini denahnya" lanjutnya sambil memberikan gulungan kertas kusam pada Sakura "Setiap kalian melangkah, perhatikan juga peta itu. Karena peta itu, akan membuat kalian selamat setelah menemukan potongan kertas. Semoga berhasil" ujarnya lalu menghidupkan mesin mobil dan pergi dari wilayah tersebut

Suasana ini lebih mencekam dari yang kemarin. Angin berhembus terlalu kencang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun pasti berdiri termasuk ketiga remaja ini

"Teme... apa kau juga yakin, kita akan masuk kedalam rumah ini?" tanya Naruto ragu, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya

"Kita akan terus bersama" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura lebih memasuki wilayah tersebut

"E-eh... Teme... tunggu aku!" seru Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke

**CKLEK**

"Tidak dikunci ya..." gumam Sakura lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu diikuti dua pemuda dibelakangnya tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata putih yang melihat ketiga remaja tersebut masuk kerumahnya tanpa izin dengan tatapan sinis. Sosok putih bermata putih tersebut menghilang disertai hembusan angin

"Hallo... ada orang...?" tanya Naruto basa-basi

**BLETAK**

"Ini rumah hantu bodoh. Mana ada orang selain kita disini" omel Sakura kesal

"Hentikan! Lebih baik kita segera mencari pieces tersebut lalu pulang dengan selamat. Sakura, buka denahnya" ujar Sasuke. Dengan segera, Sakura membuka denahnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke "Kita kesebelah kanan" lanjutnya

Saat Naruto membuka pintu sebelah kanan mereka, Naruto tercengang saat melihat tempat tersebut sama persis dengan yang ada digame nya. Sasuke menyahut, "Dobe... kalau tata letak pieces disini sama dengan gamenya, apakah kau masih ingat?"

"Sepertinya sudah tidak lagi" jawab Naruto sedikit murung

"Sudahlah, lebih baik, kita cari keseluruh ruangan" sahut Sakura menengahi

Sakura berjalan duluan diiikuti Sasuke dan Naruto sambil melihat-lihat kearah kanan maupun kiri dengan cahaya senter seadanya

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Aku berhasil menemukan satu pieces nya!" seru Sakura dari ruangan sebelah. Dengan segera, Sasuke dan Naruto menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sakura

"Wah... kau hebat, Sakura-chan!" puji Naruto senang

"Tentu saja! Sakura gitu loh..." jawab Sakura pede. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengelus surai merah muda kekasihnya. Gelak tawa tersebut terhenti saat ketiga remaja tersebut melihat bayangan hitam dibelakang mereka

Dengan serentak mereka menoleh kearah belakang

**Deg**

Sosok itu adalah...

..

TBC

..

**Yosh! Dera update lagi nih... pas malem Jum'at lagi hehehe...**

**Thanks to:**

**ikalutfi97****: **Ini udh lanjut, semoga suka ya...

Reoxys: iya... ini udh lnjut kok...

Ryoko: ini udh lanjut, makasih ya buat reviewnya ...

Fifi: yah... ini udh lanjut

**Gomen ya kalau pendek... *emang biasanya juga pendek* soalnya udh malem, mata Dera udh 3 watt. Kalau gitu, jumpa lagi dichap selanjutnya... Review Please...**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

Setengahnya terinspirasi dari 'House of Slendrina' dan 'Slendrina: The Cellar'

.

_Gelak tawa tersebut terhenti saat ketiga remaja tersebut melihat bayangan hitam dibelakang mereka_

_Dengan serentak mereka menoleh kearah belakang_

_**Deg**_

_Sosok itu adalah..._

.

Sosok itu memiliki rambut hitam sepanjang pinggang, mata putih yang menatap sinis, baju putihnya yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah, memiliki kuku panjang berwarna hitam, dan mulutnya pajang kebawah disertai tetesan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sosok itu membuat ketiga remaja tersebut merinding dari atas sampai bawah. Awalnya Sakura dan Naruto ingin berteriak, tapi Sasuke lebih dulu memberi intruksi "SEMUA! BALIK BADAN!"

Dengan serentak, ketiga remaja tersebut balik badan dengan keseluruh tubuh yang bergetar. Naruto hanya meruntuk pada sosok itu karena datang pada saat dirinya merasa belum siap. Mulut Sakura komat-kamit membaca doa supaya sosok tersebut cepat pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap tenang dan berdoa didalam hati supaya mereka dilindungi oleh Kami-sama. Disaat Sakura masih komat-kamit berdoa, Sakura merasa ada yang menyentuh bahu sebelah kirinya. Dingin. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Apakah itu Sasuke? Sakura melirik tangan kanan Sasuke, tapi tangan kanannya dimasukan kedalam sakunya, lagipula tangan Sasuke itu terasa hangat, bukan beku seperti ini

Sosok itu hampir saja menyentuh wajah Sakura kalau saja Sakura tidak menghentikannya dengan cara "SHANNARO!" teriaknya marah

**Buagh**

Sosok itu terpelanting jauh. Namun, sebelum menyentuh tembok, sosok itu menghilang lebih dulu

"Sa-sakura-chan" gumam Naruto menatap horror kearah Sakura

"Kau... memukulnya?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya

"Se-slendrina i-itu mencoba u-untuk menyentuh wajahku. Ta-tapi karena gera-kan re-refleks, a-aku memuku-kulnya. Hiks... hiks... Sasuke-kun, aku takut" ujar Sakura menangis dipelukan Sasuke

"Ssshhh... Kau tidak perlu takut Sakura, ada kami yang selalu melindungimu. Naruto, mungkinkah Slendrina itu harus dilawan barulah ia pergi?" tanya Sasuke

"Mungkin saja, Sasuke. Sakura-chan sendirikan yang bilang pada saat kita balik badan, Slendrina itu bukannya pergi, tapi menyentuh Sakura-chan. Mungkin jika dilawan seperti tadi, Slendrina itu baru akan menghilang" ujar Naruto *sedikit* cerdas

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari lagi? Sakura, apakah kau masih kuat?" tanya Sasuke lembut

"Asalkan itu bisa bersamamu" balas Sakura sambil sesenggukan

"Hn. Kita kearah sana" tunjuk Sasuke sambil menunjuk kesalah satu pintu tua

**Cklek**

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah lemari besar. Naruto membuka lemari tersebut dengan hati-hati "Aku menemukan kunci" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil kunci emas itu dari dalam lemari kosong tersebut "Hah... sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi disini". Naruto kembali lagi kedalam pelukan(?) Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang menunggunya

"Kita akan cari kemana lagi?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Kesana?" tawar Naruto sambil menunjuk kesebuah pintu yang didepannya terdapat sekumpulan darah yang mengering

"Itu pasti tangga" celetuk Sasuke yakin. Dan setelah dibuka, ternyata benar, sebuah tangga rumahan beralaskan karpet merah muda dengan pola-polaa tertentu

"Apa... kita akan naik sekarang?" tanya Sakura

"Aku rasa, kita cari ketempat lain dulu" ujar Sasuke

Mereka melewati sebuah jam coklat tua, membuka laci-laci putih yang memang sudah ada ditempatnya, belok kiri menuju sebuah ruangan, melihat-lihat lukisan-lukisan yang sedikit menyeramkan, sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri didepan pintu

**Cklek**

Disebuah ruangan itu terdapat seperti rak buku untuk bagian atas dan lemari kecil dibagian bawahnya. Sakura berlari menuju rak tersebut dan membuka lemari bagian bawahnya. Senyumnya mengembang kala mendapati potongan kertas yang sama seperti sebelumnya

"Dapat lagi!" serunya girang. Spontan, Sasuke maupun Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura. Tapi setelah itu, ketiga remaja itu merasa bulu kuduk mereka berdiri dan suasana terasa lebih mencekam dari sebelumnya. Mereka balik badan untuk pergi ketempat yang lain, namun...

**Deg**

Sosok itu kembali mendatangi mereka. Sosok yang dikenal sebagai Slendrina tersebut mengangkat tangannya

**Sring**

Sasuke lebih dulu mengambil katana nya dan menebasnya pada sosok Slendrina itu. Sebelum katana itu menyentuh Slendrina tersebut, Slendrina itu menghilang lebih dulu

"Ternyata benar, ini yang harus kita lakukan jika bertemu Slendrina tersebut" gumam Naruto yang tentu saja didengar Sasuke maupun Sakura

"Ya" jawab Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya "Ayo kita cari ketempat lain!" lanjutnya sambil keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat lorong-lorong rumah yang dilewatinya. Lukisan-lukisan hitam-putih menghiasi dinding berpola tersebut. Ketiga remaja tersebut berhenti didepan pintu

**Cklek**

Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan sempit tersebut, sedangkan dua pemuda tersebut menunggunya diluar

"Huft... tidak ada apa-apa disini" gumam Sakura sendirian. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap mencari-cari pieces diruangan sempit tersebut. Saat kepala dan senternya diarahkan keatas, Sakura sedikit terkejut saat ada wajah Slendrina tepat pada sorotan lampu senter tersebut lalu menghilang begitu saja

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya sedikit gemetar

"Bu-bukan apa-apa" kilah Sakura

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto memastikan

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita cari ketempat lain lagi" Sakura berjalan duluan kedepan. Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang, namun sedetik kemudian sama-sama mengendikkan bahu dan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang

Ketiga remaja tersebut membelokan dirinya kekiri dan menemukan sebuah pintu

**Cklek**

Terdapat sebuah ranjang king size tanpa sprei, laci putih yang sama seperti ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya, dan terdapat pintu terbuka yang sudah dipastikan ketiga remaja tersebut pasti sebuah ruangan kecil dengan lukisan yang matanya bisa bergerak jika didekati

Naruto membuka satu-persatu laci putih tersebut. Sasuke memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan. Sakura terus menatap ruangan dengan pintu terbuka tersebut dengan tatapan ragu, _'Masuk atau tidak ya...?'_

"Hhhh tidak ada apa-apa dilaci" keluh Naruto

"Dipojok-pojok ruangan juga tidak ada" sahut Sasuke tenang

"Hei Sasuke, percuma juga kalau kita menghapal letak-letak pieces tersebut. Didalam game nya saja, tempat piecesnya berbeda-beda" ujar Naruto

"Hn" dengus Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun...? Naruto? Apa kita harus masuk keruangan ini?" tanya Sakura ragu

"Hn...? kenapa tidak?" ujar Sasuke

"Kau ragu? Bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama untuk masuk keruangan itu?" tawar Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk saja

Senyum Sakura mengembang saat menemukan satu potongan pieces nya dan terdapat sebuah kunci emas dipojok ruangan tersebut. Dengan segera, Sakura mengambilnya dan menyimpanya didalam tas gendongnya begitu pula dengan kuncinya. Sasuke menunggu dibelakang Sakura sedangkan Naruto menunggu didekat pintu. Saat Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan sempit tersebut, tubuh mereka menegang melihat sosok Slendrina tersebut terbang dibelakang Naruto

"Dobe, dibelakangmu" bisik Sasuke. Naruto yang memang mengerti itu, mengambil belatinya lalu melemparkan belati tersebut pada sosok Slendrina tersebut. Dan dengan cepat, Slendrina itu menghilang

"Fiuh..." Sakura menghela napas lega. Naruto menuju dinding yang tertancap belatinya lalu me lalu memasukan senjata kecil tersebut kedalam kantung "Ini benar-benar pencarian antara hidup dan mati"

Ketiga remaja tersebut keluar dari kamar tersebut lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ada sebuah pintu yang menarik perhatian ketiga remaja tersebut

**Cklek**

"Ini pasti ruang bawah tanahnya" celetuk Naruto. Manik birunya menangkap sebuah potongan kertas yang tertempel dibalik pintu "Oi! Aku menemukan lagi piecesnya!"

"Bagus!" respon Sasuke

"Ini pasti hanya bisa dibuka oleh kunci kabinet nya" ujar Sakura seraya terus membuka gagang pintu tersebut

"Sudahlah. Kita cari ketempat lain dulu" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura dan berjalan lagi kelorong-lorong rumah yang sepi tersebut. Ketiga remaja tersebut sama-sama membelokan tubuhnya kesebelah kanan. Sakura membuka laci dan dikedua laci tersebut terdapat sebuah kunci dan piecesnya. Pada saat Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sosok kepala yang tengah megintip dirinya dari balik pintu

"Ada apa Saku?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

"Itu" tunjuk Sakura pada sosok itu. Naruto yang tahu itu langsung mendekati sosok itu dan sosok itu menghilang setelah menarik dirinya

**Brak**

Naruto mendobrak pintu tersebut dan dia juga tidak melihat sosok yang tadi mengintip sahabatnya "Makhluk sialan!" umpatnya

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"Dia menghilang" jawab Naruto jujur "Didalam juga tidak ada apa-apa"

"Sakura, buka lagi denahnya!" titah Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Perkiraanku, kita ada disini" tunjuk Sakura pada denah tersebut yang menunjukan bagian sebelah timur "Kita kedepan"

Ketiga remaja tersebut memasuki ruangan yang terdapat dua kursi dan meja kecil ditengahnya. Sakura mencari-cari dibagian meja dan kursi, Naruto mencari di dinding-dindingnya, sedangkan Sasuke mencari dipojok-pojok ruangan

"Tidak ada apa-apa" sahut ketiga remaja tersebut berbarengan. Mereka balik badan dan menemukan sosok Slendrina tersebut sedang menatap sinis

**Sring**

Sasuke mengambil katana nya dan menebasnya pada Slendrina tersebut. Dalam sekejap, sosok tersebut menghilang dengan sendirinya "Kita cari keruangan sebelah"

Mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan masuk keruangan sebelah. Mereka menemukan sebuah rak buku yang terpasang dipojok ruangan. Sama persis ketika mereka masuk keruangan yang pertama kali bertemu Slendrina. Rak tersebut berisikan buku-buku tua bersampul coklat. Sakura membuka pintu kecil di bagian bawahnya. Senyum Sakura mengembang mendapati satu potong pieces lagi

"Kita pergi!"

Mereka pergi kepintu yang sama sekali belum dibukanya. Mereka mendapati ruangan saat pertama kali mereka masuk kerumah ini

"Jalannya memutarnya?" celetuk Naruto

Mereka belok kiri dan menemuan sebuah pintu terkunci

**Krek krek... cklek**

Pintu tersebut terbuka setelah Sakura memasukan kuncinya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Disana terdapat meja makan kayu yang panjang dan dapur dibagian ujungnya. Sakura memasuki area dapur. Disana terdapat meja makan berbentuk bundar dengan salah satu kursinya yang tergeletak dilantai

"Tidak ada apa-apa disini" ujar Sakura

"Kemana lagi kita harus pergi?" tanya Naruto sambil menggerakan jarinya seolah-olah sedang melukis diatas meja makan bundar tersebut

"Lantai atas" jawab Sasuke

"Kau benar, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura membenarkan

Dari kejauhan, tampak sosok Slendrina sedang berdiri didekat pintu sambil menatap sinis kearah ketiga remaja tersebut. Mereka sedikit terkejut, namun Naruto terlebih dulu melempar belatinya kearah Slendrina tersebut dan hantu tersebut juga menghilang

"Merepotkan" sahut Naruto

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kata-kata favorit milik Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran

"Sejak tadi" jawab Naruto acuh

.

.

"Kita belum kekantor ya?" celetuk Sakura dengan intonasi bertanya

"Hn" dengus Sasuke "Kita kekantornya saja dulu

**Krek krek... cklek**

Satu kunci lagi digunakan. Diruangan tersebu terdapat meja kantoran yang lumayan besar berwarna coklat dengan lampu kecil diujung meja tersebut

"Sakura-chan...? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sakura hanya menggeleng "Kita kelantai atas sekarang"

Mereka menaiki tangga beralaskan karpet merah berpola tersebut. Naruto mengandahkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan mendapati sebuah kunci emas yang menggantung di dinding tersebut "Aku mendapatkan kunci"

"Bagus" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto dan itu membuatnya sedikit merona. Entah kenapa Sasuke sedikit tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya_—hoooo kau cemburu toh..._

"Ayo naik keatas!" ajak Sasuke sedikit ketus meninggalkan sepasang manusia dibelakangnya

"Teme kenapa ya...?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sedangkan Sakura hanya angkat bahu

Mereka belok ke arah kanan dan mendapati sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu yang saling berhadapan. Sasuke masuk keruangan sebelah kanan, Naruto masuk keruangan sebelah kiri, sedangkan Sakura hanya menunggu diluar sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya "Sudah belum...?" tanya Sakura tak sabaran

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab SasuNaru (?) berbarengan

Mereka jalan lagi kesebuah lorong yang buntu dan Sakura memasuki ruangan yang terdapat tumpukan kardus didalamnya. Sakura keluar diikuti dengan gelengan kepala. Naruto dan Sasuke yang memang sudah mengerti itu hanya menghela napas pasrah

"Kita cari lagi?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu. Aku ingin sekali agar permainan ini cepat selesai" celetuk Sasuke tak sabaran

"Ya, aku juga" sambung Naruto

Mereka jalan berbalik arah dan mereka lebih memilih membelokan dirinya kearah kiri dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang tertutup

**Cklek**

Sebuah kamar mandi. Sakura berlari kearah sebuah lemari kecil kayu. Senyumnya mengembang kala menemukan sebuah piecesnya

"Sakura-chan. Pieces yang sudah kita temukan ada berapa?" tanya Naruto

"Tunggu sebentar" respon Sakura sambil menghitung jumlah piecesnya "Semuanya ada tujuh. Berarti kita harus menemukan satu lagi potongan piecesnya!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada riang

Mereka balik bada dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dan menuju lorong yang sebelumnya mereka datangi. Disana terdapat satu ruangan berpintu dan satu ruangan tak berpintu. Sakura memasuki ruangan tak berpintu tersebut dan menemukan sebuah meja bundar kecil

"Rumah ini seperti labirin" celetuk Naruto malas

**Ckrek**

'_Terkunci!'_

Itulah yang ada dibenak mereka. "Apa kita masih mempunyai kuncinya?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya" Sakura segera mengambil kunci tersebut dari tasnya dan memasukan kunci tersebut pada kenopnya

**Duk duk duk**

Suara debuman pintu terdengar dari ruangan dalam membuat ketiga remaja merinding seketika

"Ki-kita harus masuk...?" tanya Naruto getar

"I-ini adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang sama sekali belum kita kunjungi. Kita juga yakin kalau satu piecesnya terdapat disini" jawab Sakura yang sama getarnya dengan Naruto

**Cklek**

Sasuke lebih dulu membuka pintu tersebut. Begitu pintu terbuka, didekat pintu itu juga terdapat sebuah lemari besar

**Duk duk duk**

Debuman lemari itu terdengar lagi. Bahkan saking kerasnya, lemari besar itupun ikut bergoyang "Dobe, kau buka lemarinya" celetuk Sasuke seenaknya

"A-apa?! Aku?!" Naruto merasa tak terima "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?!"

"Aku akan melindungi Sakura disini" jawab Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura dari samping

'_Dasar Teme modus' _gerutu Naruto dalam hati walaupun hati kecilnya terus berteriak-teriak supaya bukan dia yang membuka lemari tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto membuka kunci dalam lemari tersebut dan memegang gagang pintu lemari tersebut. Masih dengan memegang gagang pintu lemari tersebut, kepalanya menoleh kearah pasangan kekasih tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk

**Glek**

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan...

**Deg**

**Bugh**

Dia... adalah orang yang selama ini mereka cari...

..

TBC

..

**Hallo... Dera update lagi... gimana cerita yang diatas...? entahlah, Dera sedikit ragu buat update. Kayaknya yang diatas gk ada horror atau misterinya sama sekali. Mungkin Dera gk punya bakat buat nulis cerita horror+misteri *pudungdipojokan***

**Yasudahlah, Thanks to:**

**Kurosuyukihime: **weh... itu udh tau kan...? Dera juga udh namatin House of Slendrina sebanyak 4 kali dan 1 kali namatin The Cellarnya, itu pun dibantuin temen, jadi maksudnya ganti-gantian gitu kll udh dpt bukunya :3 . Ini udh update, tapi Dera gk bisa kilat soalnya bukan sejenis petir #plak. Review lagi ya...

**ikalutfi97: **ah... biasa aja kok... ini udh panjang blm...? Dera gk bisa ngetik panjang-panjang sih... review lagi ya...

Ryoko: errr... Dera gk tau bisa diseremin apa gk... Dera juga cuman nyoba-nyoba gitu buat horror+misteri. Tapi, bakalan Dera usahain lagi supayang terkesan lebih horror. Review lagi ya...

summerchoi12: ohoho... kl yang nyari buku itu mah Slendrina: The Cellar nya... review lagi ya...

**Errrr... gomen kl nyinggung, Dera kurang suka kalau dipanggil '**_**Author-san**_**' tapi itu mah terserah kalian aja. Dera lebih suka kalau kalian manggil pake namaku. Supaya lebih keliatan akrab *SKSD* sekali lagi GOMENNASAI...**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by **Uesugi Dera Maori**

Setengahnya terinspirasi dari 'House of Slendrina' dan 'Slendrina: The Cellar'

.

'Dasar Teme modus' _gerutu Naruto dalam hati walaupun hati kecilnya terus berteriak-teriak supaya bukan dia yang membuka lemari tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto membuka kunci dalam lemari tersebut dan memegang gagang pintu lemari tersebut. Masih dengan memegang gagang pintu lemari tersebut, kepalanya menoleh kearah pasangan kekasih tersebut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk_

_**Glek**_

_Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan..._

_**Deg**_

_**Bugh**_

_Dia... adalah orang yang selama ini mereka cari..._

.

"GAARA(KUN)!" seru tiga sahabat tersebut berbarengan

Naruto segera membuka lilitan tali dipergelangan tangan Gaara dan membuka melepaskan tali yang menyumpal mulut Gaara

"Terimakasih, kawan" ujar Gaara sambil melahap rakus udara disekitarnya dan mencoba berdiri walau sedikit sempoyongan

"Siapa yang membuat kau seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke datar

"Terakhir aku melihatnya, aku bertemu dengan hantu yang sosoknya mirip dengan Slendrina, aku balik badan dan yang aku tahu kesadaranku hilang. Setelah aku bangun, aku sudah berada didalam lemari ini. Aku mencoba menggedor-gedor untuk meminta bantuan tapi hasilnya nihil" jawab Gaara ragu

**Srek**

**Deg**

**Glek**

Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan katananya, Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan memegang erat kunainya, Sakura menggerakan senternya kesembarang arah, dan Gaara yang memang belum tahu apa-apa hanya menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan mengepalkan tangannya

**Creet**

**Dugh**

**Dugh**

''Kyaaaaaa" Sakura menjerit ketakutan saat ada sesuatu yang berhasil disorot oleh senternya

"Sa-sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir

Sakura menyorotkan senternya ketempat yang tadi berhasil membuatnya teriak

"Waaaa" Naruto hampir saja terjengkang ketakutan kalau saja tidak ada Gaara yang menahannya

"Dia, benar-benar pembunuh!" gumam Sasuke sambil menenangkan Sakura yang ketakutan tapi senternya masih menyorot kebenda yang membuat Sakura takut. Yaitu, sebuah kepala manusia yang berlumuran darah

"Sasuke! Kau tenangkan Sakura dulu, aku dan Gaara akan mencari pieces nya" jawab Naruto sambil menyorotkan senternya

"Pieces? Maksudmu ini seperti permainan House of Slendrina?" tanya Gaara

"Begitulah, cari saja dulu" jawab Naruto sambil membuka laci-laci putih yang disekitarnya. Naruto menemukan sebuah buku diary dilaci putih tersebut, dia memasukan kejaket nya secara diam-diam

Gaara meminjam senter yang dipegang Sasuke dan mencoba mencarinya sendiri, seperti diranjang Queen Size dan sebuah lukisan seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam sendirian sambil tersenyum manis kearah kamera yang terpasang didinding, berbeda dengan lukisan sebenarnya yang terdapat dalam game nya

Gaara menyorotkan lagi senternya disebuah rak kecil yang terdapat disamping ranjang, ketika dia menyorotkan senternya dipinggir bagian lemari, matanya menemukan sebuah potongan kertas berwarna kuning usang. Diambilnya kertas itu dan ditunjukan pada tiga sahabat tersebut

"Apa ini, pieces yang kalian maksud?" tanya Gaara

"Itu benar, sekarang semuanya sudah terkumpul, ayo kita ambil kunci kabinet nya" jawab Sasuke sambil menggandeng Sakura

Setelah empat remaja tersebut keluar dari kamar tersebut, entah mengapa suasana terasa lebih mencekam dari yang sebelumnya, emerald Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini" bisik Sasuke sambil mempererat genggamannya

Mereka belok kiri ruangan dan turun tangga dari karpet merah yang sudah tertanda

Terdapat genangan darah didepannya, Gaara yang baru tahu menelan ludahnya susah payah, _'Ini, benar-benar mengerikan'_

Setelah sampai pada tempat kunci kabinetnya, Sakura mengambil semua piecesnya dan menyatukannya didepan pintu lemari kecil kunci tersebut

Setelah semuanya pas, pintu itu terbuka sendiri dan melihatkan isi kunci agak besar yang berwarna perak

'_Drrrt.. drrrt'_

Sasuke mengambil handphone nya disaku celananya dan menjawab telepon tersebut yang berasal dari Iruka

"_Apa kalian sudah selesai?"_

"Be-belum" jawab Sasuke

"_Cepatlah! Aku sudah menunggu didepan!"_

Klik

"Iruka-sensei sudah menunggu kita didepan" jawab Sasuke langsung

"Iruka-sensei? Apa ini ada hubungannya juga dengannya?" tanya Gaara

"Nanti aku akan jelaskan! Ayo! Kita menuju ruang bawah tanahnya, setelah itu permainan selesai" jawab Naruto

"Kalau kita keruang bawah tanahnya, lalu menemukan sebuah foto keluarga dalam peti, dan dibelakang kita ada tiga hantu, habislah kita! Naruto no baka!" teriak Sakura gemas

"Ehehe" cengir Naruto

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Gaara

"Keruang bawah tanah" jawab Sasuke yakin

"Apa?! Kau masih waras kan?!" teriak Naruto

"Ck! Kita coba saja dulu!" jawab Sasuke sedikit ngawur'

**Deg**

Dia datang lagi...

**Sring**

**Sring**

Slendrina tersebut menghilang lagi

'_Jadi harus dilawan ya?' _batin Gaara memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memasukan katananya kedalam sarungnya

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke lagi sambil setengah berlari

.

.

Sakura turun tangga lagi pada saat sudah berada ruang dimana tempat penghubung ruang bawah tanah diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara masih menunggu diatas

**Cklek**

**Krek**

**Krek**

**Krek**

"Tidak bisa dibuka" keluh Sakura

"Hn? Tidak bisa?" tanya Sasuke sukses mengundang perhatian Naruto dan Gaara

Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, namun hasilnya juga sama

"Mungkin kuncinya tidak cocok" celetuk Naruto

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Gaara

"Pulang sajalah, kita akan menanyakannya pada Kakashi-sensei nantinya. Aku akan menyimpan kunci ini" jawab Sakura sambil menaruh kunci tersebut didalam tasnya

Wushhh...

Angin menerpa keempat remaja tersebut membuat tengkuk mereka merasa dingin. Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, Gaara menolehkan kepalanya kesana dan kemari, Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke kebingungan meskipun tengkuknya merasa dingin, _"Aneh, padahal ini ruangan tertutup. Tapi kenapa ada angin yang membuat suasana makin menyeramkan? Ditambah lagi, bulu kudukku merinding semua" _batin Sasuke sedikit cemas

Apakah mereka tidak tahu? Kalau diluar pintu, terdapat sosok putih yang sedang melayang dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan sinis sambil mengeluarkan kuku-kuku hitamnya yang panjang dan tajam?

.

.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Naruto meraup udara dengan rakus ketika sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari rumah hantu tersebut diikuti teman-temannya

Gaara dan Sakura berusaha membopong tubuh Sasuke yang sudah berlumuran darah ketika melawan Slendrina tersebut, sendirian! Meskipun Gaara, Sakura, dan Naruto membantunya, tapi semuanya didominasi oleh Sasuke

Cuaca panas disiang hari membuat Sasuke semakin merintih kesakitan, "Akh..."

**Tin Tin**

Suara klakson mobil membuat keempat remaja tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Terdapat sebuah mobil yang melaju kearah mereka dengan kecepatan yang kian menurun

"Bagaima- ooh! Gaara! Akhirnya kau ditemukan! Eh Sasuke! Kau kenapa?" cerocos Iruka

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak tanya! Sasuke terluka!" teriak Naruto frustasi

"Baik! Ayo bawa dia kemobil! Kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!" seru Iruka sambil membuka pintu mobil dan membantu ketiga remaja tersebut untuk memasukan temannya kedalam mobil

Ketika membawanya kemobil dan melewati pagar, apa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada pintu lain menuju ruang bawah tanah?

.

.

"A-akh!" didalam mobil, Sasuke masih saja merintih kesakitan ketika luka-lukanya sedang dibersihkan oleh Gaara, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang mencoba menenangkannya. Posisi mereka saat ini, Naruto berada disebelah kanan Iruka, dan posisi Sasuke diantara Sakura dan Gaara, lebih tepatnya Sakura berada disebelah kanannya dan Sasuke berada disebelah kirinya dibagian belakang mobil

'Tokyo Hospital'

Itulah nama yang tertera ketika Iruka masuk kearea yang sudah melewati gapura rumah sakit tersebut. Dengan darurat, ranjang beroda yang sudah ditempati Sasuke dibawa oleh para perawat keruang UGD

Cemas

Itulah yang keempat orang itu rasakan. Apalagi Sakura, dia sangat khawatir dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Berdoa kepada tuhan supaya Sasuke diselamatkan. Tapi, tubuhnya tak mau diam, dia bolak-balik terus seperti setrikaan sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya

"Tenanglah, Saku. Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar Gaara karena mulai risih Sakura terus mondar-mandir dihadapannya

Gerakan Sakura terhenti ketika pintu bertuliskan UGD tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan dokter bersurai pirang berkucir dua dibagian belakangnya

"_Tsunade-sensei?" _batin ketiga remaja tersebut mengenal dokter didepannya adalah seorang kepala sekolah disekolahnya

"Uchiha-san hanya mengalami luka bagian luar, untuk saja cakaran-cakaran yang ada pada tubuhnya tidak sampai keorgan dalamnya sehingga tidak terjadi luka bagian dalam. Tapi, bekas cakaran itu juga lumayan parah membuatnya harus dirawat 3-4 hari disini karena dia juga kehilangan banyak darah, tapi kami sudah menambahkan suplemen penambah darahnya" jelas dokter pirang yang bernama Tsunade tersebut

"Aa... terimakasih" ujar Iruka berojigi

"Sama-sama. Itu sudah tugas saya menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Kalau begitu, saya permisi" jawab Tsunade balik berojigi sambil tersenyum ramah diikuti suster yang baru keluar dari ruangan UGD tersebut. Membuat pipi Iruka sedikit memerah

"_Dasar!" _dengus Naruto dan Sakura dalam hati. Sementara Gaara hanya diam saja karena tak terlalu memperhatikan

Sakura dan Naruto buru-buru masuk melihat keadaan Sasuke diikuti Gaara dan Iruka. Pemuda itu masih saja belum sadarkan diri. Tangan kirinya sudah tertancap selang infus, dada bidangnya bergerak naik-turun, wajahnya juga terlihat sangat polos dan damai dan beberapa helai poninya yang menutupi paras tampannya membuat Sakura merona sendiri

"Cepatlah sadar, Teme" gumam Naruto meski tahu pada akhirnya tak dijawab

Gaara hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut dengan pandangan sendu. Betapa beruntungnya Sasuke, pikir Gaara

"_Dasar dimabuk cinta" _batin Iruka tak bisa menahan senyum ketika Sakura masih memandang Sasuke khawatir, "Cepatlah sadar, bocah!" ujar Iruka sedikit meng-copy kata-kata Naruto

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" ajak Iruka

Sakura hanya menggeleng, "Aku disini saja. Aku minta nomor teleponmu saja jika aku ingin pulang" ujarnya

Iruka menghela napas namun pada akhirnya bertukar nomor dengan Sakura, "Baiklah, hati-hati disini" ujar Iruka melangkah keluar kamar

.

.

"Sasuke-kun? Ayo! Cepatlah sadar aku kesepian tahu!" dengus Sakura sendiri, meski ia tahu gengusannya tak ditanggapi. Hanya ada suara detik jam dan nafas beraturan yang bergerak

"Kemampuanmu melawan Slendrina itu... bagus juga. Darimana kau belajar?" tanya Sakura sendiri. Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah mengalir dipipi porselennya

Oh Sakura, kekasihmu itu hanya tidak sadarkan diri, jangan cemas dulu...

Sudah 5 jam Sakura duduk. Tapi, belum ada tanda-tanda perubahannya

"Aku lelah. Sasuke-kun? Kau mau aku temani disini? Atau aku pulang saja?" lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya sendiri sampai dia menguburkan wajahnya didalam kepungan tangannya

.

.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi Gaara!" tuntut Kakashi saat sudah sampai pada kantor MS

"Hhh... Aku bukan berasal dari sini" ucap Gaara singkat

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak kau bayi, kau sudah berada disini!" jelas Kakashi. Gaara mengerutkan alisnya bingung

"Apa?! Aku hanya anak sekolah yang tadi—aawww" Gaara merintih saat ada sesuatu yang menekan kakinya. Naruto menatapnya tajam

"Ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau bisa bertemu dengan Slendrina dan disekapnya!" bisik Naruto

"Hah... aku masuk kedalam rumah angker tersebut, bertemu dengan sesosok hantu, aku balik badan, tiba-tiba tangannya menyekap mulut dan hidungku sampai aku tak sadarkan diri, ketika aku bangun sudah berada didalam lemari, mencoba menggendor-gendor pintu sekuatku, lalu pintu terbuka, dan memunculkan tiga orang remaja yang menyelamatkan aku, cerita tamat" jelas Gaara singkat, padat, dan tentunya tak jelas

"Hmm..." gumam Kakashi, "Kembalilah ke kamarmu"

"Hn? Kamarku dimana?" tanya Gaara heran

"Hah... jangan bilang hanya karena di rumah angker itu, kau jadi amnesia. Sama seperti ketiga temanmu" dengus Kakashi, "Iruka! Antarkan Gaara kekamarnya!" titahnya lelah

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi" gumam Gaara saat dirinya masuk kekamar Naruto, berhubungan kamar mereka sebelahan

"Awalnya aku juga begitu. Bisakah kau menceritakan lebih jelasnya padaku?" pinta Naruto

"Pada jam istirahat, aku ketaman belakang sendirian sambil membawa androidku. Aku membuka game 'Slendrina' yang berlokasi di 'The Yard'. Setelah aku keluar pintu, cahaya putih tiba-tiba datang menerpaku. Setelah aku membuka mataku, semuanya terasa berbeda. Mulai dari pakaian, lokasi, bahkan hawa yang kurasakan. Pada saat itu, hari sedang hujan. Aku melihat ada sebuah rumah besar"

"..."

"Dengan lancang, aku memasuki rumah itu tanpa izin. Lagipula, rumah itu juga tidak berpenghuni, pintunya juga tidak terkunci. Pada saat sudah memasuki rumah tersebut, aku sedikit tercengang melihat isi rumah itu. Semuanya hampir sama dengan game 'House of Slendrina'. Aku juga mencoba-coba masuk lebih dalam lagi, pada saat aku balik badan, aku bertemu dengan sosok Slendrina tersebut"

"..."

"Dengan seperti program yang memang sudah dalam gamenya, aku balik badan dengan sendirinya. Pada saat itu, ada yang menyentuh bahuku. Tapi aku hanya diam saja. Setelah tangan itu sampai kedepan mulut dan hidungku, tiba-tiba kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya. Aku terbangun sangat ada aroma busuk yang sangat menyengat. Aku terus menggedor-gedor pintu lemari berharap ada seseorang yang membukanya"

"..."

"Sudah sekian lama aku menggedor-gedornya. Aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Saat pintu itu terbuka, aku sangat bersyukur kalian datang dan menyelamatkanku" jelas Gaara mengakhiri ceritanya

"Hhh... ceritamu juga hampir sama denganku, Teme, dan Sakura-chan. Oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan. Jika bertemu dengan Slendrina tersebut, kau harus melawannya!" ujar Naruto

"Kalau memang bertemu, akan aku usahakan" jelas Gaara, "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur" lanjutnya sambil keluar kamar Naruto

"Ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang baru" gumam Naruto sambil merebahkan dirinya

.

.

**Sasuke PoV**

Semuanya terasa gelap, namun aku bisa membuka kedua mataku, tapi rasanya berat sekali, bau obat-obatan juga menyapa indra penciumanku. Atap ruangan berwarna serba putih, tubuhku juga terasa kaku

Dimana? Apa ini dirumah sakit? Kenapa?

Aku merasa ada hembusan nafas selain milikku, selain itu juga tanganku terasa digenggam

Aku tolehkan kepalaku kebawah dengan gerakan kaku, dan benar saja. Ada pemilik kepala pink yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka terlihat lucu dan wajahnya sangat polos

Aku melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengelus surai merah muda miliknya, ya... surai merah muda milik Sakura-ku. Aku mengelus kepalanya lembut dan akupun tak bisa menahan senyumanku. Hah... aku mencintaimu, pink

**End Sasuke Pov**

Merasa ada yang mengganggunya, tubuh Sakura sedikit menggeliat. Dia terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan gerakan yang menurut pemuda didepannya itu terihat lucu karena sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Setelah membuka matanya, nampaklah warna emerald indah dari matanya yang terbelalak lebar

**Grep**

Segera saja gadis pink itu memeluk pemuda dihadapannya dengan air mata yang mungkin bahagia mengalir itu

"Sssttt... Jangan menangis Saku, aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang menangis sesenggukan didalam pelukannya itu

"Hiks... tidak apa-apa bagaimana?! Kau hampir sekarat karena hantu gila itu. Huaaaa" tangisan Sakura makin keras. Sasuke jadi agak gelagapan menanganinya, pasalnya baru pertama kalinya Sakura menangis sekeras ini untuknya

**Cup**

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura tak sabaran, bibir tipisnya menggulum bibir bawah Sakura sedangkan Sakura membalas menggulum bibir atas Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyapu bibir depan Sakura. Dengan senang hati, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan membalas pergulatan lidah Sasuke

"Ngghh..."

**Cklek**

"E-eh... Maafkan saya" suara perawat yang baru masuk gelagapan saat melihat pasien yang akan diperiksa sedang berciuman dengan salah satu penjenguknya

Dengan tidak rela, mereka melepas pagutan sepasang bibir itu. Sakura mendelik tajam kearah perawat. Nyali perawat itu ciut seketika. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil

.

.

Setelah diperiksa, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dihadapan Sasuke

"Kemarilah sayang" ajak Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura untuk berada dipelukannya

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Sasuke jahil sambil meniup cuping telinga Sakura

"Hihihi... geli Sasuke-kun. Iya-iya, aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher kekar Sasuke

.

.

Gaara merenung sendirian dikamarnya, apa ini ada hubungannya? Kenapa?

Pikiran Gaara masih saja kalut

'_Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang percaya dongeng seperti ini. Berpindah zaman? Hoh... yang benar saja' _batinnya bingung

Bingung karena perpindahan dunia, ditambah lagi pemandangan tadi dirumah sakit membuatnya sakit. Gadis yang disukainya sejak lama ternyata begitu mencintai mantan rivalnya dulu

Dulu, Gaara dan Sasuke memang rival untuk memperebutkan Sakura. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak lagi karena Sakura juga sudah seutuhnya dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Gaara pernah bilang kalau dia sudah tidak menyukai Sakura, namun itu hanyalah kebohongan besar. Kenyataannya, dia masih menyukai Sakura. Mencoba melupakannya, tapi justru teringat kembali

.

.

Sesosok banyangan putih menatap foto dihadapannya dengan tatapan pilu, tangannya yang putih pucat mengelus sebuah foto seperti foto keluarga. Air mata menetes dari kedua mata putihnya

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan. Sekarang, ada lagi yang mengganggu wilayah kita. Kapan? Kapan mereka membiarkan wilayah kita tentram seperti dulu? Tapi, sekarang aku juga sudah menemukan keturunan yang sudah membunuh kalian. A-aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendam kalian, bantulah aku" ujar sosok bayangan putih itu sambil agak terisak

Sosok putih itu menaruh foto itu lagi dalam sebuah peti, dan menyimpannya dalam posisi terbalik, lalu menutupnya dengan pelan

Sosok dengan tubuh melayang itu keluar dari ruangan yang sangat kotor, dipojok-pojok ruangannya terdapat sarang laba-laba yang mulai tebal, dan debu-debu berkepulan lalu menghilang begitu saja disertai hembusan angin sambil berbisik

'_**Aku berjanji, akan membuat kalian menyesal karena terlahir dari keturunan 'itu'. Lihat saja nanti, secepatnya aku akan membunuh kalian'**_

..

TBC

..

**Hallo... Dera balik lagi... maap yah, update nya ngaret banget, pengennya sih minggu kemarin, tapi keinget lagi UKK, jadi diundur deh. Tapi, Dera minta doanya yah supaya semua nilai Dera memuaskan begitu juga dengan reader setia Dera, Aamiin...**

**Thanks to:**

**ikalutfi97: **iya, Lufi-chan *atau Lutfi-chan#ditabok* penjelasan diatas tadi udah jelas belum? Gore? Entahlah#plak. Ini udh panjang belom? Ini juga sampe nyicil loh... #hahaha. Mkasih udh review

**CherrySand1: **ini udh lanjut. Iya bener, itu Gaara-chan#hah? Aduduh... jangan panggil author-chan deh... Dera agak ummm... panggil Dera aja ya . Makasih udh review

**Kurosuyukihime: **wah... Kuro-chan kayaknya berani banget. Kalau House of Slendrina, yang easy sama medium entah sudah berapa kali. Tapi yang hard? Kayaknya Dera agak telodor, baru dua kali ketemu tu hantu, udh dead -_-. Iya, udh mukanya rata, lehernya patah lagi, hiiiii... pas diruang bawah tanah, Dera juga agak kaget ngeliat hantu laba-laba itu jalan di atap, sudah gitu, ketemu sama slendrina nya lagi. Mksih udh review

Ryoko: aa..? kok gak ada, kayaknya Dera balesnya kelamaan ya? Ketik aja 'Slendrina', nanti dimunculin kok. Dera itu perempuan. Oh iya, ini udh lanjut

Dani: iya, Dera juga ngerasa horror nya kurang kerasa, Dera juga tau kok mereka dari orang barat gitu, cuman ya... namanya juga fiksi#hehehe. Mksih udh review

**Uzumaki Yuki15: **makasih udh baca, ini udh lanjut

**Yosh! Diatas emang gk ada horrornya, tapi chap depan Insya Allah bakalan dihorror-in lagi, tapi kayaknya bisa kurang lagi -_-**

**Setelah membaca, berkenan untuk review?**


	5. Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong Masashi Kishimoto

Warning!: OOC, aneh, gaje, diksi payah, alur berantakan, EYD hancur, terlalu banyak typo,abal, dan kekurangan yang lainnya

IF YOU DISLIKE, PLEASE CLICK BACK!

This story by** Dera Maori**

Setengahnya terinspirasi dari 'House of Slendrina' dan 'Slendrina: The Cellar'

.

_Sesosok banyangan putih menatap foto dihadapannya dengan tatapan pilu, tangannya yang putih pucat mengelus sebuah foto seperti foto keluarga. Air mata menetes dari kedua mata putihnya._

_"__Kaa-chan, tou-chan. Sekarang, ada lagi yang mengganggu wilayah kita. Kapan? Kapan mereka membiarkan wilayah kita tentram seperti dulu? Tapi, sekarang aku juga sudah menemukan keturunan yang sudah membunuh kalian. A-aku berjanji akan membalaskan dendam kalian, bantulah aku" ujar sosok bayangan putih itu sambil agak terisak._

_Sosok putih itu menaruh foto itu lagi dalam sebuah peti, dan menyimpannya dalam posisi terbalik, lalu menutupnya dengan pelan._

_Sosok dengan tubuh melayang itu keluar dari ruangan yang sangat kotor, dipojok-pojok ruangannya terdapat sarang laba-laba yang mulai tebal, dan debu-debu berkepulan lalu menghilang begitu saja disertai hembusan angin sambil berbisik._

**'****Aku berjanji, akan membuat kalian menyesal karena terlahir dari keturunan 'itu'. Lihat saja nanti, secepatnya aku akan membunuh kalian'**

.

"Wahaha... selamat datang Teme~~" suara cempreng milik Naruto menggema di kamar milik ketiga remaja tersebut plus Gaara didalamnya.

"Hn"

"Ish... pelit kata kau ini"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Gaara mulai basa-basi.

"Lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya" jawab pemuda emo tersebut asal.

"Err... Teme, Sakura-chan, Gaara. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" mulai Naruto dengan mimik yang mulai serius.

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke sambil merangkulkan lengannya dipinggang ramping Sakura, membuat salah satu pemuda disana merasa panas.

"Ehm... Aku menemukan ini" jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku diary yang tadi diambil di rumah hantu tersebut secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Buku dengan sampul putih yang cantik dengan hiasa bunga sakura dipinggirnya. Tapi ada sedikit bercak darah dari buku itu yang membuat Sakura sedikit ngeri.

"Kau... Mendapatkan itu darimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Sewaktu di kamar Slendrina tersebut, saat aku sedang membuka laci putih, aku menemukan buku ini dan aku sengaja membawa pulang. Siapa tahu dari dalam buku ini, misteri kita masuk kedalam dunia lain bisa terkuak" ujar Naruto.

Sakura mengambil buku diary tersebut dan membukanya secara perlahan.

**_13 Mei 1983_**

**_Hai diary, aku mungkin baru menulis didiary ini ya? Haha... Namaku Rina Maikichi, ciri-ciriku itu memiliki rambut lurus sepanjang pinggang putih pucat, mata bulat dengan iris kemerahan yang diturunkan dari ibuku. Nama ayahku itu Ryuuki Maikichi, ciri-cirinya itu memiliki tubuh jangkung, sedikit kurus, dan berkepala botak. Sedangkan ibuku bernama Kuro Nitora, ciri-cirinya memiliki rambut abu-abu sepajang bahu, memiliki iris kemerahan dimatanya, dan err... tubuhnya agak gemuk. Haha... sampai sini dulu ya..._**

Sakura dan yang lainnya mencoba mencerna tulisan baru dibacanya. Jemari lentik Sakura mulai mengebet halaman selanjutnya

**_16 Juni 1983_**

**_Hallo..._**

**_Sudah lama juga ya aku tidak menulis dibuku ini..._**

**_Sebelumnya, aku sedang mempersiapkan untuk ujian kenaikan kelasku kekelas 12, hebat bukan... Saingan disekolahku itu berbahaya, jadi aku tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa selain belajar kata ayahku, huft, itu membosankan..._**

**_Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak, hari ini sudah bebas dalam sekolah. Maksudnya, masuk atau tidak sekolah, itu terserah siswa. Tapi, sepertinya aku lebih memilih untuk bersekolah dibandingkan harus dirumah membantu ibuku membersihkan rumah._**

'_Hah... Membosankan_' batin Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Dan tangannya sengaja mengebet beberapa helai kertas sekaligus.

"Sasuke-kun!" jengit Sakura kurang suka.

"Ini membosankan, langsung saja!" jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

**_24 Juni 1983_**

**_Yahooooo... Aku naik kelas dengan peringkat ke-dua! Bayangkan, setelah bekerja keras belajar, akhirnya aku termasuk kedalam tiga peringkat besar. Dan kau tahu, peringkat satunya itu sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan, huft..._**

**_Oh iya, aku ingin memberitahumu, hari ini, aku pindah rumah. Kau tahu, rumah itu bertingkat satu dengan gaya seperti kastil, tampak menyeramkan, namun aku suka. Halamannya juga luas, tetangganya juga ramah. Ketika aku masuk, aku memang sedikit berjengit, apa rumah ini tidak pernah diurus? Banyak sarang laba-laba dipojok ruangannya. Ya... Ketika masuk, aku sudah disambut dengan tiga pintu. Satu dikanan, satu didepan, dan satu dikiri. Sedikit menyeramkan namun nyaman. Mencoba berkeliling didalam rumah itu, aku mendapat bagian mendapatkan kamar dilantai atas, baiklah, tidak masalah buatku._**

**_Kamarnya tidak ada jendela?! Yang benar saja! Aku kurang suka dengan kamar yang ada jendelanya! Aku pun mencoba protes kepada ayahku minta tukar kamar, tapi ternyata, kamar ayah dan ibu juga sama. Tidak ada jendelanya. Meminta supaya direnovasi, tapi aku seperti dihipnotis supaya tidak dirubah lagi. Huuh! Menyebalkan!_**

Ketika diary itu mulai menceritakan tentang rumahnya, Sasuke seperti sedikit tertarik dengan diary itu dan mulai membacanya dengan seksama.

**_23 Maret 1984_**

**_Aku senang sekali... hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Orangtuaku mengundang tetangga dan aku juga mengundang teman-teman sekolahku untuk ikut merayakannya._**

**_Berpesta!_**

**_Orangtuaku juga mengadakan tarian dansa bagi pasangan kekasih, tunangan, maupun yang sudah suami istri pada tamu-tamu. Dan kau tahu, aku diajak dansa dengan pemuda tampan bernama Satoshi Hanzo. Pemuda yang sudah diam-diam aku sukai, sekarang menembakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya! Kalau ini mimpi, aku tidak akan bangun dari mimpi ini!_**

Setelah diary itu selesai ditulis, dipojok bawah kanan kertas diary tersebut terdapat foto seorang gadis yang sedang dirangkul mesra oleh pemuda tampan disebelahnya. Memancarkan senyum kebahagiaan yang terpatri pada wajah sepasang kekasih tersebut.

**_'_****_Me and Satoshi Hanzou, my new boyfried _****_:)_****_'_**

Tulisan tersebut juga ditulis dibagian bawah foto itu.

Sasuke mencoba meneliti dan menghapal wajah pada foto itu. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau nanti dia akan bertemu langsung dengan pemuda yang bernama 'Satoshi Hanzo' tersebut.

**_Bedebah! Keluarga brengsek! Bajingan!_**

Tulisan itu terlihat sedikit buruk dari yang biasanya, mencoba meneliti dan sudah memastikan bahwa tulisan tersebut ditulis dengan tubuh gemetar. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya membaca kalimat yang berisi kata-kata kasar tersebut.

**_Ya Tuhan... Manusia macam apa mereka?! Aku tahu keluargaku mempunyai jumlah hutang besar pada mereka, tapi kenapa?!_**

**_Aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata penyebab utamanya adalah karena ayahku, sudah mempunyai hutang, tapi masih bermabuk-mabukkan dan berjudi._**

**_Uchiha bajingan! Haruno sialan! Uzumaki brengsek! Sabaku bedebah!_**

Keempat remaja menahan napas mereka ketika nama klan mereka disebutkan didalam buku itu, ditambah lagi dengan sepatah kata kasar dibelakangnya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, Uchiha adalah klan terhormat yang memang harus dihormati. Berani sekali dia menghina klan kebanggaannya.

**Sing...**

Ada seberkas cahaya yang keluar dari buku tersebut yang menyilaukan keempat remaja tersebut. Ketika sudah membuka mata, mereka bingung dengan tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang mereka kenal. Ya, halaman sebuah rumah mereka yang tak asing. Rumah keluarga Maikichi yang sedang diramaikan oleh orang-orang berbadan kekar, menggunakan jas, dan menggunakan kacamata hitam. Mobil-mobil pun berjejeran rapi diluar halaman rumah tersebut.

"Permisi, ini sedang ada apa?" Gaara mencoba bertanya pada salah satu orang berbadan tegap dan mencoba menyentuhnya.

Tapi kejadian berikutnya, membuat mata keempat remaja tersebut terbelalak lebar. Suara mereka tak dengar satupun orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut. Dan yang lebih parah, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dilihat, tubuh mereka memang terlihat transparan, tapi untunglah mereka masih bisa dilihat satu sama lain. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan kalau mereka hanya ikut menonton.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil limousine berwarna hitam membuat orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya, mereka membuat barisan dan salah satu diantara mereka membuka pintu mobil limo tersebut.

Setelah pintu dibuka, keluarlah tubuh jangkung pria berambut jabrik panjang berwarna hitam. Setelah itu, disusul oleh pria bertubuh gemuk dengan rambut pirang, lalu seorang wanita bercepol dua dan berambut merah, dan yang terakhir, pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut merah bata.

'_Siapa mereka?_' mungkin, itulah yang dipikirkan keempat remaja yang masih begelut dalam pikirannya.

Keempat orang dewasa itu datang masuk kehalaman rumah keluarga Maikichi tersebut. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh keempat remaja untuk mengikutinya karena kondisi tubuh mereka yang transparan.

**Ting Nong**

**Cklek**

"Ryuuki Maikichi ada?" tanya pria dengan rambut jabrik panjangnya dengan tenang bertanya pada seorang gadis yang memakai gaun pesta.

"Err... ada" jawab gadis berambut panjang tersebut.

"Suruh dia keluar!" titah pria itu lagi. Dengan takut-takut, gadis berambut panjang tersebut masuk lagi kedalam rumahnya.

Keempat remaja yang transparan itu hanya diam memperhatikan.

**Cklek**

"Sia... Astaga! M-madara-sama!" seru pria dengan kepala botak takut-takut menatap pria dengan rambut jabrik hitam panjang yang diketahui bernama Madara.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya bingung, _Rasanya nama itu tidak asing_, pikirnya.

"Sekarang, sudah batas waktunya untuk melunasi hutangmu. Apakah kau bisa melunasi hutangmu pada kami sekarang?" tanya Madara angkuh.

"Sa-saya... eng a-anu..." pria botak yang bernama Ryuuki tersebut tergagap takut.

"_Seberapa besar hutangnya pada keempat orang tersebut?_" batin Sakura.

"Tidak bisa ya? Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Madara?" tanya wanita bercepol dua dengan surai merah itu memincing sinis kearah Ryuuki.

"Apa kita bunuh dia dan rebut yang semua dia punya?" bisik pria bertubuh gemuk ditelinga Madara.

"Saran yang bagus. Rei, kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Madara pada pria jangkung dengan rambut merah bata yang diketahui beranama Rei.

"Ya" angguk Rei.

Saat keempat orang dewasa tersebut memaksa menerobos masuk kedalam, keempat remaja dibelakangnya merasakan nafas yang tercekat. Lambang yang berada dipunggung mereka itu... lambang marga yang sangat mereka kenal. Itu adalah lambang marga Uchiha, Haruno, Sabaku, dan Uzumaki!

Sakura merasakan lututnya mulai melemas namun cepat ditahan oleh Sasuke sebelum gadis pink itu terjatuh.

Jadi ini, jadi ini penyebab hantu yang bernama Slendrina itu mengincarnya dan teman-temannya?

Apa ini termasuk bentuk pembalasan dendam?

"Kau ingin masuk kedalam?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam saja.

"Naruto, Gaara. Masuk kedalam, periksa apa yang terjadi. Aku akan disini bersama Sakura!" titah Sasuke dan mendapat jawaban dari kedua remaja berbeda surai tersebut.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, setelah didalam, suara jeritan ketakutan dan tembakan peluru menghiasi gendang telinga. Pesta yang tadinya meriah karena jeritan kegembiraan berganti dengan meriah karena jeritan ketakutan. Suara tembakan berada dimana-mana membuat para tamu undangan berbondong-bondong menuju jalan keluar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Madara?" tanya wanita bercepol yang bernama Mito Uzumaki.

"Siksa?" tawar Suzuki Haruno.

"Ide bagus. Madara, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Rei.

"Hn. *berbisik* Kita gantung istrinya, lalu suaminya..." gumam Madara.

"Lepas wajahnya, untuk apa mempunyai wajah tapi dia tidak punya malu" celetuk Mito keras. Semua yang ada didalam rumah tersebut menelan ludah ngeri.

"Hn. Lakukan saja" ujar Madara.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya Suzuki.

"Biarkan saja dia!" jawab Rei.

"Dia pasti akan balas dendam" balas Suzuki.

"Heh... memangnya, bisa apa dia tanpa orangtuanya?" tanya Mito meremehkan, mengabaikan sang gadis yang serasa ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

.

.

"TIDAK! AYAH! IBU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! Hiks... hiks... Kenapa? KENAPA AKU TIDAK SEKALIAN DIBUNUH SAJA!" teriak gadis yang bernama Rina didepan keempat orang dewasa didepannya.

"Apa ada harganya, kau untuk dibunuh?" tanya Madara datar namun terkesan meremehkan, "Cari berkas tanah ini. Kita jual, lalu hasilnya dibagi rata" sambungnya lalu meninggalkan Rina diikuti ketiga temannya. Membiarkan para bodyguardnya mencari berkas tanah.

"Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini" gumam Rina membiarkan air mata yang mengalir dipipi putihnya.

Seeorang pemuda tampan datang, lalu mengusap bahu Rina pelan. "Aku... turut berduka atas kematian orangtuamu, Rina. Kau masih punya aku, tinggalah bersamaku"

Rina hanya diam saja, membiarkan kekasihnya_—Satoshi_, mengusap pelan pipinya untuk menghapus air matanya.

Segerombolan bodyguard ber-jas hitam keluar dari lorong rumah Rina.

"Hei! Keluarlah dari rumah ini! Kalian sudah tidak berhak tinggal dirumah ini!" titah salah satu bodyguard berbadan kekar pada kedua remaja didepannya.

"Tapi, aku rasa gadis itu masih berhak tinggal dirumah ini. Orangtuanya kan belum menandatangani sertifikat penjualan tanah?" bisik bodyguard yang lain.

"Jangan pernah remehkan Madara-sama! Kau tahu, Uchiha akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Kau juga lupa ya, kalau marga Madara-sama itu Uchiha?" ketus bodyguard yang lain.

"Ah... maafkan aku" sesal bodyguard yang tadinya berbisik.

"Biarkan saja dulu dia disini. Pada akhirnya, dia pasti akan pergi" sahut bodyguard yang lain.

Setelah itu, segerombolan bodyguard itu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Rina..." lirih Satoshi.

"Tinggalkan aku!" usir Rina lemah.

"Tapi..."

"Tinggalkan aku!" potong Rina lagi.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Satoshi menyerah untuk membujuk Rina. Pada akhirnya, dia pergi dan meninggalkan Rina sendirian.

Rina melihat kearah ibunya, kerah ibunya memerah bahkan darah merembes akibat lilitan tali tambang, membuat gaun yang sama yang juga sedang dipakainya dipenuhi bercak darah dibagian lehernya. Keadaan ayahnya justru jauh lebih mengenaskan, hidung, mulut, mata, semuanya dipotong. Kini, sang ayah sudah tidak mempunyai wajah lagi, kepala bagian depannya dibanjiri darah. Tanpa sadar, Rina mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Naruto dan Gaara yang dengan tubuh transparannya menatap Rina miris. Sekejam itukah, pendahulu keluarga mereka?

Mereka mengikuti Rina keluar yang sedang berusaha membawa ibunya dengan cara menggendongnya dibelakang. Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Rina yang tengah menggendong ibunya dan menuju sumur tua, disusul Naruto dan Gaara yang dibelakangnya. Mereka terkejut saat Rina menceburkan mayat ibunya kedalam sumur, Rina masuk lagi dan disusul lagi oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

"Jadi, itukah penyebab kita kedunia ini?" gumam Sasuke.

Didalam rumahnya, Rina mengumpulkan potongan hidung, mata, dan mulut lalu memasukannya kedalam kotak kecil berwarna coklat. Berusaha lagi menggendong ayahnya lalu dilakukannya sama lagi seperti ibunya. Setelah orangtuanya dimasukan kedalam sumur yang airnya sedang surut tersebut, Rina membawa dua ember besar berisi tanah yang diambilnya dari perkebunan seledrinya. Lalu dimasukan tanah itu kedalam sumur, dan aktivitas terus dilakukannya berulang-ulang sampai sumur itu penuh dengan tanah. Setelah berdoa, Rina masuk lagi kedalam rumahnya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengejar Rina yang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hal itu tentu membuat ketiga remaja yang berada didalam sana terundang kecemasan, dan mengikuti jejak Sakura yang masuk kedalam rumah tua tersebut.

Didalam kamar Rina, Sakura melihat Rina sedang membuka diary, lalu menuliskan sesuatu disana...

**_'_****_Bedebah! Keluarga brengsek! Bajingan!'_**

"Aa... tulisan itu..."

"Sakura!" serbu Sasuke.

Sakura menunjuk diary yang tengah ditulis Rina.

"Itu kan..." gumam Gaara.

**_'_****_Ya Tuhan... Manusia macam apa mereka?! Aku tahu keluargaku mempunyai jumlah hutang besar pada mereka, tapi kenapa?!_**

**_Aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata penyebab utamanya adalah karena ayahku, sudah mempunyai hutang, tapi masih bermabuk-mabukkan dan berjudi._**

**_Uchiha bajingan! Haruno sialan! Uzumaki brengsek! Sabaku bedebah!'_**

Tulisan itu lagi...

"Che! Bahkan, saat-saat seperti ini, dia masih sempat menulis diary nya" gumam Naruto heran.

Tiba-tiba saja, keadaann seperti berubah, serasa sudah dua hari. Rina berjalan ke perkebunan seledri miliknya mengabaikan tatapan garang yang diberikan seorang wanita yang tengah mengejarnya. Ya, rumah itu telah dibeli oleh seseorang semenjak kemarin. Tapi, Rina masih saja setia dirumahnya. Setelah itu, ia lalu mengiris pergelangan tangan kirinya menggunakan pisau dapur, sehingga membuatnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Sebagai perempuan juga, Sakura menghampiri Rina yang bersimbah darah ditangan kirinya.

"Dia sudah pergi" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa, membuat ketiga remaja dibelakangnya menahan napasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dasar gadis bodoh! Bisa-bisa, aku yang disalahkan" ucap wanita garang berambut merah tersebut. "Aku harus mengemanakan dia? Ah... iya!" seakan-akan mendapat ide, mayat Rina diseret ketengah perkebunan seledri itu, setelah menggali tanah yang cukup dalam, wanita bersurai merah tersebut menendang tubuh Rina hingga masuk kedalam lubang tersebut, lalu menutupnya lagi menggunakan tanah, dan pergi begitu saja setelah dirasa tanahnya rata kembali seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Setelah kejadian itu, hantu yang bernama Rina tersebut mulai bergentayangan, dia membunuh wanita garang berambut merah dan membunuh siapa saja yang sudah masuk kedalam wilayah rumahnya. Dan banyak pula tetangganya yang pindah rumah akibat tak tahan setelah kejadian itu.

Seorang pemuda tampan, yang merupakan kekasih dari Rina tersebut terkejut saat mengetahui kekasih wanitanya bunuh diri karena depresi. Dia berlari, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan para tetangga Rina untuk segera menjauh dari rumah tersebut.

**Ckrek**

"Rina? Kau ada didalam?" tanya Satoshi_—nama pemuda tersebut_, mencoba memanggil kekasihnya, meyakini kalau kekasihnya belum mati.

Sosok bayangan hitam berdiri dibelakang Satoshi. Merasa ada sesuatu dibelakangnya, Satoshi membalikan badannya. Manik hitamnya membulat, tangan kekarnya mencoba untuk menggapai pipi Rina. "Rina? Itukah ka..."

Ucapannya terputus saat tangan dari sosok bayangan tersebut menembus dadanya.

"Akh... Be-benarkah, itu... Kau?" tanya Satoshi terbata. Tiba-tiba saja, sosok itu melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Satoshi jatuh.

"S-satoshi-kun?" sosok itu mulai kembali, dengan rupa semasa ia hidup.

"Akh... Ini aku, kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hiks... Hiks..." tangisan sosok yang bernama Rina tersebut pecah.

"A-aku... Mencintaimu" ungkapnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidak..." parau Rina sambil meratapi kekasihnya semasa hidup.

**Sing...**

"Hiks... hiks..." tangis Sakura pecah, dia merasa tak tega melihat gadis itu yang memang dikubur, tapi serasa tak layak. Setelah kejadian itu, kini mereka juga seperti kembali ketempat asalnya, didalam kamar Naruto.

"Apa tadi semacam flashback?" tanya Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang serasa pusing.

"Entah" Gaara mengendikkan bahuny tak tahu.

"Ternyata, Uchiha, Sabaku, Uzumaki, dan Haruno. Pendahulu keluarga kita yang sudah membunuh orangtua Rina tersebut" ujar Sasuke.

"Dan dia membalas dendamnya pada kita?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuan orang yang memproduksi game tersebut?" gumam Gaara. Dan hanya dijawab keheningan dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Sosok bayangan putih disebuah kamar sedang mengurak-ngurak isi lacinya.

"Sial! Dimana diaryku?!" umpat sosok bayangan putih tersebut. "Ah... pasti mereka!"

**'****Awas saja kalau mereka berani datang lagi!'**

..

TBC

..

**Hoh... Dera dateng lagi, yang diatas itu blm ada horror-horrornya karena emang sengaja :p #plak**

**Eh ada yang baru nih!(?) DVLoper memproduksi game yang judulnya 'Slendrina: Asylum' sebenernya sih, udh lama... tapi mungkin aku baru tahu, mirisnya -_-**

**Awal-awal sih, aku semangat banget mau main itu game, tapi jadi lemes pas ada ibunya Slendrina ikut main...**

**Kl hantunya Slendrina nya aja sih, gampang lah... nah, ini ada ibunya. Kaget iya, takut iya. Kaget karena tiba-tiba muncul seperti satpam yang sedang patroli. Takut karena dikejer-kejer, kl gk lari ato sembunyi, ya is death krna dicakar-_-. Udh tempatnya dirumah sakit yang gk kepake, habis itu nanti ketemu bayi entah diruang apa dan dua buah foto, satu Slendrina, satu ibunya.**

**Thanks to:**

**Aozora Hina: **Full version yang The Cellar? Tapi, sekarang kan gk ush beli yang full version. Walaupun beli yang free, cellar dua dan tiga bisa kebuka asal ngumpulin 25000 STC-Points untuk satu cellar. Tapi kl yg house nya, gomen, aku gk tahu... Wah, kamu punya indra ke-enam ya? Tadinya aku pengen banget punya, tapi ngedenger bagaimana tantangan seorang indigo dari temen aku, gk jadi deh, ehehe#plak. Gk papa kok curhat, tapi di PM aja ya :)

**Guntur708: **Ahaha... serem ya? Iya, salam kenal juga, Guntur-san :)

**ikalutfi97: **Apa ini pendek? Huhu... buru-buru sih, habisnya, gk enak lama banget gk dilanjut. Soalnya, tadi itu lagi rada males bikin action, jadi si skip aja, mungkin aja ada bloody scene nya, tapi ini rate T, :). Yah, dulunya cinta segitiga karena saling memperebutkan, sekarang mungkin sudah tidak lagi, krna Gaara mau sama aku *pelukGaara*dibakarGaaraFC*. Kl rate M, gk masalah...

**Gyoza-kun: **Iya, ini udh next :)

BlueCherry: Yah, tadinya juga pengen niat horror, tapi gk bisa bikin horror. Awal-awal sih krna iseng-iseng aja. Untuk bertarung, semoga aja bisa di next chap :)

**Yah... sudah dulu *emang cmn segitu!***

**Untuk next chap, InsyaAllah chap terakhir. Jadi doain aja ya biar aku gak males, ehehehe *digemplangreaders***

**Setelah membaca, berkenan untuk review?**


End file.
